Da Natureza das Coisas
by Franinha Malfoy
Summary: Quando nem sempre o que é certo é aquilo que nos ensinaram e, nem sempre , aquilo que queremos, é o que podemos ter... SPOILER HBP DG


1 - Oportunidade

Negro. O céu estava negro. Sem estrelas ou a Lua, sem nada ao redor. Ainda tinha as lembranças vivas na pele do que havia passado há algumas poucas semanas. Fora tudo muito rápido.

Ainda sentia seu sangue fervendo, seu coração batendo na garganta. Ainda conseguia sentir suas mãos tremendo. Ele precisava fazer aquilo, mas não fora capaz e isso o perturbava.

O castigo veio logo depois. A tortura, o sofrimento. Ainda carregava as marcas. Tudo porque não fora capaz de matá-lo. O que ele não sabia é que ele ia recuar, ia baixar a guarda para o velho, iria trair seu Lord. Ninguém sabia disso além dele e de Dumbledore, que agora jazia morto, nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Estava vagando pela noite, enquanto pensava em todos os acontecimentos, em tudo o que deixou para trás, pelo Lord das Trevas. Ou será que não teria feito tudo isso para honrar seu pai, que estava em Azkaban? Ou tentar provar a si mesmo que poderia? Não sabia dizer ao certo o que o fez aceitar isso. Ou melhor, saber, até sabia, mas temia assumir isso a qualquer um. Fez pela sua mãe, fez pela sua vida e de seus pais. Fez porque era o que esperavam que ele fizesse. Só isso. E era o que transformava tudo em algo ainda mais triste e sem sentido. Iria morrer por algo que sequer acreditava valer a pena. Tinha certeza disso.

**DG **

O casamento estava divino, apesar de ter detestado o vestido que fora escolhido para ela, apesar de ter detestado a noiva e sua família. Seu irmão estava feliz, e era isso o que importava. Era uma noite quente. Apesar disso, o céu estava completamente negro, sem estrelas ou lua. Decidiu, contrariando qualquer cuidado que deveria tomar, estando em meio a uma guerra, que iria tomar um ar, sair um pouco, tentar se refrescar nos jardins.

Pensava em Harry, que estaria partindo dali a algumas horas com Rony e Hermione, e pensava se os veria novamente. Sabia que ele só queria protegê-la, mas ela queria ajudar, queria ajudá-los. Mas eles não a aceitaram. Ela não fazia parte do trio. Ela amava o Escolhido, mas não poderia ajudá-lo, pois ele não queria vê-la machucada. Ela queria tanto ajuda-lo, de alguma forma...

**DG**

Percebeu que estava perto de uma residência. Olhou para aquilo que, aparentemente se parecia com uma casa de coelhos, com várias construções, uma em cima da outra, com várias emendas e sentiu uma vontade enorme de rir. Então, percebeu que havia vigilância nos terrenos. Eram Aurores. Pelo visto tinha alguém muito importante dentro daquele projeto de residência. De repente lembrou-se de seu pai descrever a casa dos Weasleys como uma verdadeira Toca. De repente percebeu que estava há alguns passos dos maiores aliados de Potter e Dumbledore.

Olhou em volta. Não estava na hora de bancar o estúpido. Preferiu ficar afastado, observando as luzes, o movimento. Não pretendia chegar nem perto daquele lugar, daqueles amantes de sangue ruins. Mas não pode repreender o pensamento de que eles poderiam salvá-lo de si mesmo. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos 'estúpidos', sentando se no pé de uma arvore, observando.

Notou que alguém saía da casa. Pensou em quanto estúpida essa pessoa poderia ser saindo, no meio da noite, sozinho, se escondendo dos aurores, temendo ser, provavelmente, repreendido por tal ato de estupidez. Enquanto olhava, percebeu que a pessoa se aproximara de onde ele se encontrava, e percebeu que a pessoa era uma mulher. A Weasley fêmea, a namorada de Potter, a menina do diário do Lord.

Se perdendo em pensamentos sobre ela, foi pego de surpresa quando ela entrou no bosque, encontrando-o sentado, com o olhar vago.

**DG**

Sabia que levaria uma grande bronca se fosse pega, mas estava se sentindo em uma verdadeira prisão, precisava sair de lá, correr, gritar, sentir o vento... E era o que faria se não tivesse tido a surpresa que teve quando entrou no pequeno bosque.

Entrou correndo para não ser vista e deu de cara com alguém sentado na beira de uma árvore, com o olhar vago, pensando longe, provavelmente. Era loiro, dava para distinguir, seu cabelo bem liso, estava mais comprido do que se lembrava. Vestia apenas roupas pretas, o que era comum nele. Assustou-se ao vê-lo lá, pensou em gritar e chamar pelos aurores, mas então voltou atrás. Ele não parecia trazer perigo, apesar da marca negra que, com certeza, carregava em seu braço esquerdo.

**DG**

- Acho que você errou de cidade Malfoy, está longe de casa...

- É o que parece não? É, acho que não queria ir pra casa...

- Hm? Ouça aqui, é melhor você ir embora, ok? Daqui a pouco vão te encontrar por aqui...

- E desde quando você se importa?

- Você que sabe... – disse a menina dando as costas a caminho da saída do bosque, até ser parada pelo loiro.

- É uma festa?

- Hein?

- Aí, na sua casa, é uma festa, não é?

- Ah, sim... Casamento do meu irmão...

- E os aurores? O quatro olhos está aí, não é?

- Não que isso seja de sua conta mas sim, ele está aí.

- Imaginei, estão protegendo o 'eleito'... Isso é patético, afinal, se ele é realmente quem eles imaginam que seja, não precisaria de proteção, não?

- Olha aqui, se você vai ofendê-lo, é melhor você ir embora logo, ok? Antes que eu te transforme numa bela doninha novamente!

- Foi mal, esqueci que ele é o seu namoradinho... Se bem que eu acho que você conseguiria coisas melhores do que o testa rachada...

- Será que você ainda não entendeu que é pra você sumir daqui? Eu vou chamar os aurores, ouviu bem?

- Se você realmente fosse chamá-los, já o teria feito a alguns minutos atrás, mas tudo bem, estou indo – E, levantando-se, limpou sua capa e começou a se dirigir ao caminho de volta. – Ah, se afaste desse bosque, é fácil de entrar, e essa meia dúzia de aurores não vão lhe salvar a vida se você precisar. Afinal, é por Potter que eles estão aqui, não?

- Qual o seu problema? Quero dizer, Harry nos contou, que você não quis matar Dumbledore, que foi meio que obrigado a estar na posição que está, mas então porque tanta raiva de quem tem como te tirar de lá? Por que você não pede ajuda? Dumbledore lhe ofereceu ajuda, não foi? Harry pode te ajudar!

Citar o que havia acontecido só fez com que a ira de Draco ficasse ainda mais transparente.

- Não se atreva a falar do que não sabe! Você não me conhece, ninguém conhece, nunca se deram ao trabalho, não é? Nem mesmo seu amado Dumbledore se deu a esse trabalho. Grande merda vocês fazem, não sabem o que os espera. Não sabem o que é ter de fingir, matar para sobreviver. E não me venha dizer que vão me tirar de lá, que podem me ajudar... Vocês não fazem idéia do que acontece... E quem disse que é isso que eu quero? Afinal... ah, esquece, não sei nem por que estou me dando ao trabalho de discutir com uma cabeça vermelha...

Então, deu as costas à menina e voltou a fazer seu caminho, para longe daquele bosque, para longe daquela família, para longe daquela 'oportunidade'.

Ginny ficou observando o loiro se virar e ir embora, pensando no que acabara de ouvir... _"Você não me conhece, ninguém conhece, nunca se deram ao trabalho (...) não sabem o que os espera. Não sabem o que é ter de fingir, matar para sobreviver"._

Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, a ruiva correu até o loiro, pegando em seu ombro, fazendo-o se virar. Por reflexo, o loiro segurou a mão da menina, tirando de seu ombro. Ficaram se olhando, ele tentando entender o que ela fazia, e ela, tentando decifrar os olhos dele, que acaba de descobrir violetas. Sem saberem quanto tempo isso durou, começaram a ouvir vozes, procurando pela menina. Como que acordando de um transe se voltaram para o lado das vozes, vendo o trio a procura dela. Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele soltou a mão dela, abaixando a dele, deixando-a ir. Ela se virou mas então parou, olhou para trás e disse sem perceber:

- Eu posso não saber o que me espera, mas tenho como lhe mostrar o que te espera, se quiser vir pro lado de cá... você sabe onde me encontrar.

Então saiu correndo em direção ao trio, sem dar tempo para o loiro responder.

**DG**

A viu chamar pelo trio e acenar, se mostrando para eles. Ainda conseguiu ouvir o irmão da garota lhe dar uma bronca por ter sumido daquele jeito e Potter lhe perguntar se ela estava bem "_Patético..." _Afastando seus pensamentos sobre isso começou a pensar no que a garota havia lhe dito...

"_Até parece... Eu, Draco Malfoy, aceitaria a ajuda de uma pirralha Weasley... aff... Que diabos... por que eu estou realmente considerando isso? Eu estou onde meus pais têm orgulho de mim, onde os verdadeiros sangue-puros devem estar, por mais que eu sequer considere isso... Mas esse é o meu destino, estou onde devo estar desde o dia em que nasci. Então por que procura-la não me soa tão mal assim? Ah, eu devo estar cansado, é isso... Eu só preciso dormir um pouco...". _

**DG**

N/A: Pois é... uma fic nova... esta já está completamente montada na minha cabeça... A minha beta amada anda sumida, por conta do vestibular, mas espero que ela logo reapareça... Já tenho esse primeiro cap escrito há meses... acho que está na hora de coloca-lo em prova... Escrevam dizendo o que acharam, ok? 


End file.
